Lacroix's Child
by WolfPyre
Summary: AU. What if Lacroix decided to bring a child over? This is my take. WARNING: Contain spanking of a minor. Also, there is a scene that maybe too harsh for some readers...remember this is a vampire family and things are handled differently.


Lacroix's Child

By: WolfPyre

Fandom: Forever Knight

Rating: R (I guess, I'm not real good with these things)

Disclaimer: Matthew and Tegan are my own creation. The rest arent.

Warning: Contained Corporal Punishment of a minor. There is also a scene that can be considered abuse by some readers. Remember, this is a vampire family and things are handled somewhat differently.

Tegan Lacroix glanced around the mostly empty plane and fell back into her seat. "God I'm sooo bored! When are we gonna get there?"

Matthew looked over at the little girl beside him. "We have a few hours yet."

"What the hell am I supposed to do for a few hours? Feels like we've been stuck on this fucking plane forever!"

"That will be enough. I realize you are bored, but I will not allow you to use such profane language." He reached into his bag and pulled out a book. "Here, you can read this."

Tegan knocked it from his hand. "I don't wanna read, I wanna get off this god damn plane."

"That's it!" Matthew growled. "If I hear one more swear word or any more disrespect come out of your mouth I will take you over my knee here and now."

Tegan quickly lowered her eyes in submission and decided a change of subject was in order. "So, do ya think Nick's still trying to become mortal?"

"I am not sure."

"I don't know why papa puts up with it. We all know his search is useless. Besides, why would anyone wanna be human?" She spat out the last word like it were poisoned.

"Nick has his reasons, none of which are our concern so drop it."

"And he's still a cop." She continued as if Matthew never spoke. "What's that all about? Does he think he'll get his wish if he hangs around mortals all night? Like it's some sorta osmosis process?"

"Tegan, I know you feel the same as Lacroix about Nick's quest, but nothing any of us say or do will change his stubborn mind. It's best to accept it and move on."

"Oh yeah that'll happen…when I can sunbathe!" She said sarcastically. "Speaking of humans, I'm starting to get hungry. Do ya think anyone'll miss the stewardess?"

"You will not touch anyone on this plane. If you are hungry, I have a bottle in my bag."

Tegan wrinkled her nose distastefully. "Ugh…bottled human! I'd rather have it fresh from the source."

"Well you are not getting that. " Matthew stared at her for a moment before making a decision. "In fact, you are not getting the bottle either." He unbuttoned his sleeve and held his wrist out to her. "Take it!"

Tegan knew what he was going to do. "Aw Matthew…"

"Now!"

Tegan pulled his wrist up to her mouth and bit into the flesh. She let his blood flow into her mouth but didn't swallow, knowing he was going to use his blood link to put her to sleep.

Matthew swatted her thigh, causing her to gasp and swallow what was in her mouth. "Stop trying to delay the inevitable and drink." He commanded.

Tegan sighed and started to drink. After a few minutes, she felt herself tiring and pulled away. "There, happy?"

"Very. Now go to sleep."

"Nick, where are we going?" Tracy asked as Nick pulled onto the freeway.

"The airport."

"The airport? Why?"

"To pick up my sister and a family friend."

"And you just assumed I'd want to come along? What if I had plans?"

Nick smiled. "You never have plans."

"You still could have asked." Tracy huffed and crossed her arms. "At least I'll finally get to meet Janette."

"We're not meeting Janette. We're meeting my younger sister, Tegan."

"Tegan? I don't remember you ever talking about her."

"Really?" Nick asked in surprise. "Well, what would you like to know?"

"How old is she?"

"Mortal or immortal?"

"Both."

"She's almost 400 years old but looks to be about 10. Though she has passed herself off anywhere from a tall 7 year old to a petite 12 year old."

"A child? I didn't think children were allowed to come across."

"They are allowed it is just not common practice. Tegan is special. She has abilities that I cannot even comprehend, let alone explain. Lacroix noticed this and brought her across for his own gain. Through the years she has helped many, and the Elders have come to rely on her." He explained. "Her abilities grow stronger every day, so every twenty years she spends a few months with each of the counsel members so they can monitor her progress. She finished that a few months ago and has been staying with Janette since so she could learn, as Lacroix put it, 'how a proper young lady should behave'. She was not supposed to return to Lacroix until next month."

"What happened?"

Nick gave a small laugh. "Lacroix received a call from Janette screaming that if did not take his devil spawn child back she was going to stake her. Then she hung up on him. He's been trying to reach her to get the whole story but she refuses to come to the phone."

"Really? And Lacroix allows it?"

"Let's just say he knows how trying Tegan can be."

"Tegan, will you please settle down."

Tegan bounced in place. "I can't help it! I'm just excited." She ran to the edge of the gate area, looked around, and then ran back. "Where is he Matthew?"

"He was not aware our flight landed ahead of schedule. He is probably on his way. You running around getting in people's way will not make him arrive any sooner. It stops now."

"It stops now." Tegan mimicked insolently.

Matthew grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "What I said on the plane has not changed because we are no longer on it. You will lose this attitude or I will help you lose it. Do you understand?"

When no answer was forthcoming, he swatted her backside. "I said do you understand."

"Ow! Yes I understand." She looked up at her surrogate big brother and rubbed her butt. "Ya didn't hafta hit me so hard."

"That was nothing compared to what you will get if you do not behave." Matthew warned and took her hand in his.

"Ya ain't gotta hold my hand ya know! I ain't gonna do nothing."

"I am not taking any chances."

Nick and Tracy arrived just as Tegan and Matthew's plane was supposed to land. Tracy moved to get out of the car, but Nick stopped her.

"Just a word of caution. Tegan is Lacroix's child…in every way."

Tracy gave him a confused look. "And that means…"

"She thinks like him, even acts like him at times."

Tracy still had that look on her face.

Nick sighed. "Never mind, you will understand when you meet her."

"Great, he brought one with him." Tegan growled and tried to pull her hand free.

Matthew looked up and saw Nick coming into the gate area with a mortal. "Behave." He said as let her go and picked up their carry on bags.

"Nicky!"

Nick caught the little girl up into his arms.

"I've missed ya so much!" She said and hugged him tight.

"And I you." Nick kissed her and set her on her feet before turning to the man standing off to the side. He extended his hand and pulled the man in for a quick hug. "It's good to see you Matthew."

Matthew smiled. "It's been far too long my friend."

Nick heard Tracy clear her throat and rolled his eyes at her impatience. "Tegan, Matthew, I'd like you to meet my partner Tracy. Tracy, my sister Tegan, and my friend Matthew."

Tracy shook hands with Matthew then held her hand out to Tegan. "It's nice to meet you."

Tegan looked at her as if she had a disease…which was partially true since, in Tegan's book, being human was a disease.

Tracy dropped her hand and forced a smile on her face. "Well, if we want to get you guys home before dawn, we better get the luggage and head home."

"She knows?" Matthew asked.

"Yes."

"Hello, can we say 'The Code'? C'mon Nick, I know you can…oh wait, I forgot! That word ain't in your fucking vocabulary." Tegan said angrily and stormed off towards the baggage area.

Nick was stunned. 'What's with her?"

"She has been without the guiding hand of her father for far too long." Matthew slapped him on the back. "Come on, it is not a good idea to leave her unsupervised. Trust me."  
They quickly caught up with Tegan, gathered their luggage, and headed for the car.

When they reached the garage, Tegan's expression fell. She expected to find her father's blacked out limo. "Where's papa? Ain't he happy I'm home?"

Nick guided her to his car. "He's very glad to have you home, but you know how he is." He pushed her into the back seat with Matthew and got in. "He would not want to tarnish his reputation by showing emotion in public."

"Ohhhh I'm gonna tell him ya said that."

"You do and I'll tell him what really happened to Darius."

"But that was over 200 years ago!"

"There is no such thing as a Statue of Limitation in Lacroix's book. Especially after what you did."

Matthew finally found his voice. "You did that Darius?"

"Uh excuse me, mortal in the car." Tracy interrupted. "Wanna catch me up here…who's Darius and what happened?"

"Darius is an acquaintance of Lacroix's. He was also Tegan's French and Latin tutor."

"He was a fucking stick in the mud and bored the hell outta me!"

Matthew smacked her leg. "Clean it up. Lacroix will not tolerate that kind of language."

Tegan rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well he was!"

"Anyway, Tegan decided she no longer wanted a tutor." Nick continued. "So, she devised a plan any General would be proud of and set it in motion."

"What did you do?" Tracy asked.

Tegan smiled evilly but didn't reply.

"Every day for a week, she either laced his wine with holy water or hid crucifixes in his clothing and bedcovers." Matthew answered for her.

"You didn't!"

"She sure did!" Nick answered. "Poor Darius. Not only was he sick from the holy water, he was also a nervous wreck. He swore Hunters were after him and left for safer grounds. Lacroix did not hear from him for several decades."

"I like your style!" Tracy laughed.

Matthew snorted. "You wont when she sets you in her sights."

Nick nodded in agreement as he pulled into the police station parking lot. Tracy got out of the car and leaned through the window. "I guess you're taking a few nights off?"

"Yes. I'll be back Monday." Nick smiled. "Have fun and stay out of trouble!"

Nick parked his Cadillac in front of the Raven and turned the engine off. "Do you feel it?"

"Yep. Papa's pissed. What did ya do?"

Matthew put a hand on Tegan's shoulder. "Nick didn't do anything kid. You, on the other hand, did."

"He must have finally reached Janette."

Tegan gulped. "Janette wouldn't tell on me, would she?"

"After how you behaved I'd surprised if she didn't." Nick helped her out of the car and took her hand. When they entered the Raven, Tegan pulled her hand free and ran further inside. Nick quickly caught up with her and smiled at the look of amazement on her face. "Wow! Look at this place! It's sooo cool!"

"You have never been in here?" Matthew asked.

"Nope. Papa moved here right after I left to stay with the first counsel member. And I wasn't allowed to come in here when we visited Janette."

Nick grabbed her hand once more. "Well, let's go. Lacroix is waiting for us." He nodded at the bartender and led Tegan and Matthew up to Lacroix's apartment. "Ready?"

Tegan took an unsteady breath and nodded. "No."

Nick opened the door and pushed Tegan in ahead of him. Lacroix looked up from the book he was reading, the calm expression on his face belying the anger he was doing his best to control.

Tegan walked over to him and stood just out of arms reach. "Hello papa." When he didn't move she took a few steps closer and smiled. "Well, ain't ya happy to see me?"

"I am delighted to have you in my company once again, however I am very displeased with your behavior while you were away. I just had a most enlightening conversation with Janette regarding your conduct. Would you like to know what she said?"

"Not really."

Nick and Matthew winced at her choice of words. Now was not the time to forget her manners.

Lacroix glanced at them before leveling a glare at his daughter. "It seems you have forgotten the lessons I taught you. Do we need to go through them again?"

Tegan shivered at his tone. "No papa. I remember them."

"Then I suggest you put them to use. Now, I ask again. Would you like to know what Janette said?"

"No sir. I'm pretty sure I know what she told ya."

"I'm sure you do."

Tegan put her hand on his leg and used her fingers drawing patterns on his knee in a rhythmic motion. "I know ya ain't really angry, are ya?"

"Child, I am beyond angry." He stopped her hand. "And if you value your existence, you will not try that again."

"Try what papa?" She asked innocently. He raised an eyebrow and stared at her until she started to squirm. She sighed in defeat. "I won't try that one again sir."

Lacroix didn't miss the that one comment. He took her chin in his hand. "Let me make myself perfectly clear on this matter. You will never attempt to use any of your abilities on me again. Is that understood?"

"Damn." She was hoping he didn't catch that part.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, I mean, yes papa."

Lacroix set his book down. "Nicholas and Matthew. You may go enjoy your evening while Tegan and I are reacquainted. I will speak with you in the morning."

"Yes sir." They replied respectfully and headed for the door. After dealing with Lacroix for almost 800 years, they both knew that to do otherwise would be detrimental to their well being.

Tegan watched them leave before turning back to her father. She could see how angry he was, and he had every right to be, but she didn't want to deal with that right now. What she wanted was to be wrapped in his arms and she always got what she wanted.

She put on her most angelic face. "I'm really sorry papa. I know your mad and I know I'm gonna get punished, but could we just maybe forget 'bout it for a while." She fluttered her lashes. "I really missed ya."

Lacroix was not fooled. He knew exactly what she was trying to do and what she wanted. He decided it would not hurt to let her win this round. Besides, she just arrived and he really did not want to punish her now. There was plenty of time for that tomorrow. He smiled and opened his arms.

Tegan mentally high-fived herself as she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him, his familiar scent telling her she was home. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I don't like being away from ya papa."

Lacroix held her tightly. "I know." He wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I am not fond of being separated from you either, but it is sometimes necessary."

Tegan nuzzled closer to his neck. "Can I papa?"

Lacroix nodded.

Tegan unbuttoned his collar and pulled it out of the way. She licked the skin before sinking her teeth into his neck. Lacroix allowed her to drink for a few seconds before completing the circle.

Lacroix withdrew first. "I see we have much more to discuss about your behavior than I originally thought." He sighed. "I suppose I should be grateful you did not cause trouble when you were with the counsel. "

Tegan looked at him as if he had two horns growing out of his head. "I ain't suicidal papa."

"Now that is something we need to address immediately."

"Huh?"

"This pathetic excuse for the English language you have chosen to torture me with."

Tegan winced. "Oh that."

"Yes that. Perhaps I should find a suitable tutor to instruct you."

"Oh no, papa. I don't need no…I mean any…tutor. Honest!"

"We shall see." He watched Tegan yawn. "Now, I believe it is time you were in bed."

"Aw papa." She tried to stifle the yawn that threatened to escape and lost. "I ain't sleepy."

"Yes, I can see that." He carried her into her room and settled her into bed. "Da ddiwrnod, 'm 'n ddrud hun (Good day, my precious one)."

"Da ddiwrnod, papa (Good day, papa)."

Lacroix felt Nicholas and Matthew wake and smiled at the sensations coming through the mind link as they reestablished their relationship. They came into the kitchen some 20 minutes later, grabbed a mug of breakfast and joined Lacroix in the living room where they talked about nothing in particular until conversation turned to Tegan.

"So Matthew, how did you meet up with Tegan and Janette?"

Matthew felt his dead heart beat several times in rapid succession. "Uh, Janette did not tell you?"

"No. And if your heartbeat is any indication, I have a feeling I am not going to like what I hear."

"Maybe this should wait until later…"

"You will tell me now."

Matthew set his drink down and faced Lacroix. "When I arrived in France I immediately sought out Janette. I found her at her new club, frantic, because Tegan was missing. Apparently, it was not the first time she disappeared, but she was usually found quickly and returned. This time, there was no sign of her. I calmed Janette and told her I would find Tegan."

"I picked up her trail about an hour later. Unfortunately, it led me across the city directly into an area where Hunters were known to be. I heard a commotion coming from the alley and knew somehow Tegan was involved."

Matthew shifted uncomfortably as he felt Lacroix anger increase. "There was Tegan, surrounded by five or six Hunters, fighting them off the best she could. She was doing surprisingly well considering her size, but I knew she would not be able to keep it up much longer so I jumped in and helped her take care them. Then I made sure Tegan drank enough to heal completely and took her home."

"Where I assume you showed her the error of her ways?"

"I most certainly did. Of course, that did not stop her from running off a few nights later or her behavior."

"This would be the same behavior she always exhibits when she returns from her stay with the counsel?" Lacroix asked.

"Worse. It was as if she decided the rules no longer applied to her. She did and said whatever she pleased regardless of the consequences and resumed some of the more dangerous habits you broke her of. Janette did her best to control her but gave up when Tegan's pranks and behavior became more violent and dangerous." Matthew sighed. "I also think she developed some new abilities and strengthened her existing ones."

"And you believe this because of the dinner party?"

"Yes."

Nick looked from Lacroix to Matthew. "What happened at the dinner party?"

"She was angry because she was not allowed to attend the party so she made all the candles explode. The flames reached out far enough to burn the vampires sitting at the tables. Chaos ensued as tables and chairs were flipped over in an effort to avoid the flames, thus ruining the entire party."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No. Tegan put a protection spell on the room."

"Really? I was not aware she could do that."

"Neither were we. She had everyone quite upset."

"I am surprised she is still alive."

"She would not be if she were there when things settled down. Somehow, Janette and I managed to calm everyone and they left of their own accord. I found Tegan a few hours later and punished her, but since she did not think what she did was wrong, it had no effect on her." Matthew frowned. "Her disobedient and disrespectful behavior increased ten-fold after that. Janette refused to deal with her any longer, so I volunteered to escort her here. "

"For which I am eternally grateful. You have my heartfelt gratitude for all your efforts in keeping my youngest safe. Now, if you will excuse me." Lacroix stood and headed for Tegan's room.

Tegan woke with a start as pain exploded across her backside. She quickly rolled over and scrambled to the head of her bed. Fear race through her when she saw her father standing in front of the door, belt clutched tightly in his hand.

"Papa?"

"Matthew just told me a most fascinating tale about how he came to be with you and Janette."

Tegan's heart jumped into her throat.

"You can imagine my surprise when he described your disappearance and the necessary rescue that followed. After all, this is a topic I felt we had sufficiently covered in the past."

"We did! I was just curious about the Hunters…I didn't mean to get so close…" She stopped when she realized she said too much, but it was too late. She squeezed her eyes shut as hands closed around her upper arms and lifted her out of the bed. When she gathered enough courage to open them, she found herself dangling in mid air with only her father's hands supporting her.

"You purposely sought them out?" He asked in controlled yet dangerous voice.

Tegan was too afraid to lie. "Yes sir."

Lacroix threw her front first on the bed and swung the belt down viciously three times, each lash a line of fire across her backside. "Foolish child! Do you realize what would have happened had Matthew not arrived?"

Tegan wiped at her tears as she pulled herself to her feet and stood respectfully before him, knowing from experience it was what he expected. "I would have been killed."

"Yes, you would have." Lacroix put a hand under her chin and waited until she made eye contact. "You know you are to have an escort at all times. Tell me why that is?"

"Because there are some that want me dead and since I am a child I won't be able to protect myself if I were attacked."

"Exactly. This incessant desire to disappear has become quite annoying. I will not tolerate it." He released her chin and began to slowly pace. "Let's move onto your recent behavior and what occurred at the dinner party. I demand an explanation."

"I don't have one." She stated quietly as tears coursed down her face. "I know how I've been acting and what I did at the party was wrong, but I can't seem to stop myself."

"Then I will do it for you." He nodded towards the bed. Tegan slowly move to the foot of the bed and bent over. She shivered as her nightgown was raised and her bottom bared. A second later, the belt landed.

Nick did his best to ignore the sounds that filtered out of Tegan's room. He hated to see her punished, but he had to admit she earned this one.

Matthew looked at Nick as the cries grew louder. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"Like what? If we try to stop him we will be in worse condition that Tegan."

"But she just a little girl…" He stopped when Lacroix stormed into the room and headed for the door.

"I have a show to prepare. She is not to feed until I return." He stated. Then he was gone.

They sat in stunned silence until a knock on the door brought them out of their trance. Matthew answered it. "Hello Vachon."

"Hey Matthew, Nick. Uh Lacroix told me to come up here and watch Tegan. He said he didn't trust you two so he wants you downstairs setting up the bar for tonight's crowd. What's he talking about?"

"He just punished Tegan and does not want her to feed until he returns." Nick replied.

"Oh."

Matthew clapped Nick on the back. "Well, we better get downstairs before Lacroix thinks we are disobeying him."

Vachon quietly entered Tegan's room and sat on the bed.

Tegan turned her head and looked at him through her tears. "Hey Vachon."

Vachon sighed. "Let me take a look, okay?" He waited for her to nod before lifting her nightgown. He winced when he saw the welts on her backside and thighs. "Oh baby doll, what did you do?"

She told him everything. "And now papa hates me." She said as sobs shook her little body.

Vachon scooped her up and cradled her to him. "Shhhh. He doesn't hate you. He is just angry. And he has every right to be, doesn't he?"

She nodded. "I plan to apologize when he returns."

"That's my girl." He laid her back down and turned to go but a little hand grabbing his stopped him.

"Will you sing to me until papa comes back?"

Vachon rubbed her back affectionately. Somehow this little girl wormed her way into his heart, a heart he thought was incapable of love, and gave him a new outlook on his unlife. He would do anything to make her happy. "Anything for you baby doll."

Lacroix waited until Vachon finished the song he was singing before entering the room. "Thank you Vachon. Your band is waiting for you."

"I'll see you later." He kissed Tegan's forehead and quietly left the room.

Lacroix looked at his youngest. She was a beautiful child, with her pixie like features and long blonde hair. However, it was her eyes that really stole his heart. In all his years he had never seen anything like them. They were the color of the sky right before sunset…the reddish purple-blue shade enhanced by long dark lashes. She had no idea the effect they had on him.

He took the seat Vachon vacated and lightly stroked her cheek. "What am I going to do with you?"

She leaned into his touch. "I'm really sorry papa."

"I know." He kissed her and offered her his wrist. "Drink."

That was all the prompting she needed. She sank her teeth into his flesh and sucked his healing blood greedily. When she had her fill, she licked the wound until it closed. "Ddiolch 'ch papa (Thank you, papa)." She said in her native language before looking up at her father with sleepy eyes. "Cara 'ch (I love you)."

Lacroix smiled. He loved this last part of the ritual. "Cara 'ch hefyd (I love you too.)" He replied as he laid down on the bed and pulled her on top of him. "Sleep now."

Tegan woke when her father moved her onto the bed. "Papa?"

"It is time for you to get up."

She yawned and buried her head into her pillow. "Just a few minutes longer."

"If I allow that, you will not sleep in the morning. Up." Lacroix said as he pulled the covers off her. He helped her dress and lifted her into his arms. "Nicholas and Matthew will be keeping an eye on you while I finish some work in my office. I expect you to behave. Understood?"

"Yes papa." She replied sleepily and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

Lacroix carried her out into the living room and passed her off to Nick. "I will see you in a while." He kissed her and headed downstairs.

"It looks like someone plans on sleeping the night away." Matthew teased.

"It does look that way, doesn't it?" Nick sighed. "That is a shame. And here we planned on taking her down to the club before it opened for the evening so she could check the place out and maybe run off some energy in the process."

"I guess we won't need to do that after all…what with her being so tired and all." Matthew took her from Nick held her upside-down by her ankles with one hand. He waited until she smiled before tickling her with the other.

"STOP!" She gasped between giggles. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Are you sure?" Nick asked as he added to her torment with his own hands.

"Yes! Yes! I'm sure!"

Matthew pulled her up into his arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Good evening, brat."

Nick added his own kiss. "Hungry?"

"Uh huh." Tegan replied breathlessly.

"Come into the kitchen then. Once you are finished eating we will take you downstairs."

Tegan quickly gulped down a glass of her father's finest and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Done. Let's go!"

"Hold it." Matthew stopped her mid bounce and held her still so Nick could wipe her face and hands off with a washrag. "Now we can go."

Tegan ran down the stairs ahead of them and just managed to skid to stop before she ran into Alma. "Sorry."

Nick took put a hand on her shoulder. "I think we need some ground rules."

Tegan sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No running. Do not go behind the bar. Do not get in anyone's way. And as soon at the club opens, you are to go upstairs. Clear?"

"Clear."

"Hey Urs could you grab another tray of glasses?"

"Sure." Ursula headed for the kitchen and froze in her track when she saw a little girl sitting at the metal counter. "Excuse me. You shouldn't be in here…" She trailed off when the little girl turned around. She saw the fangs and unique purple vampire eyes and knew immediately who she was.

Tegan smiled at the speechless fledgling before her. "Problem?"

"N-no." Ursula stuttered. "W-what are you doing?"

"Come over and have a look."

Ursula hesitated. She had heard stories about this child and wasn't sure if she wanted to be that close to her.

"I wont bite you. I promise." Tegan waited until she felt Urs behind her before speaking again. "Are you afraid of fire?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"Nope." Tegan lit a match and flicked it into the air, exploding the flame before it hit the counter. Ursula gasped but before she could step back, Tegan grabbed her arm. "And neither should you."

"Please let me go." Urs said as she struggled to pull her arm loose.

"Protect." Tegan said under her breath as she lit another match and held it under Ursula's arm. "It wont hurt you…much." She basked in the sheer panic and fear she felt coming off the fledgling as she raised the flame. Ursula screamed.

Tegan's arm was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Let her go."

Ursula had never been so happy to hear her Master's voice. She ran behind him as soon as Tegan let go of her.

"N-Now Vachon, I wasn't gonna hurt her. I was just messing around."

"Vachon? What's going on?"

Vachon turned and saw Matthew and Nick standing in the doorway. "She was going to burn Urs."

"I wasn't gonna hurt her! I just playing!"

Nick stormed across the room, grabbed a handful of Tegan's shirt, and pulled her up to his face. "You do not play with fire!"

Tegan noticed a small crowd had formed. There was no way she was going to show the fear she was feeling in front of them. "Get the fuck off me!" She yelled and kicked Nick as hard as she could. Nick loosened his hold enough for Tegan to pull free and run for the door…directly into her father.

Lacroix frowned when he saw the matches on the counter and Ursula shaking with fear. That added to what he heard gave him enough information to deduce what happened. "Tegan you will apologize to Ursula immediately."

"I am sorry, Urs." She complied, knowing if she didn't she would be in more trouble than she was already in.

Lacroix grabbed Tegan's arm. "Everyone get back to work. Nicholas and Matthew make sure everything is set up and open the club." He commanded and headed for his office, Tegan in tow.

Tegan stood before her enraged father, terrified of what was to come. She had broken a major rule, one set down by the counsel. "I am sorry Papa." She said quietly.

"I am sure you are, now that you have to answer for your actions." He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. " You are forbidden to use your abilities on other vampires unless your are in danger, yet you continue to do so."

"I was just playing around Papa. I put a protection spell on her so the flame wouldn't hurt her or anything."

"That does not matter. You do not play with your abilities. If the Counsel were to hear of this…" He trailed off unwilling to complete that sentence. "You will go to your room and wait for me. I will be there momentarily."

Tegan left Lacroix's office and made her way to her room. She sat on her bed and waited, thoughts of what Lacroix was going to do to her running through her head. She knew what ever it was, it was going to be extremely painful, and she would not be allowed to feed until Lacroix felt she had suffered enough. She jumped to her feet when Lacroix entered her room.

Lacroix did not relish the idea of punishing his youngest child, but knew discipline must be maintained, especially with Tegan. He'd made that mistake only once and would not make it again. He pulled his belt from the loops and waited as Tegan lowered her pants and leaned over the bed, then brought the belt down across her backside.

Tegan laid on her bed in misery. It had been hours since the whipping and she had not been allowed to feed yet. She was sure this was the longest Lacroix had made her stay in pain after being punished. She was never so glad to see her father when he finally returned to her room.

"Have we learned this lesson?" Lacroix asked.

"Yes Sir."

"If there is a repeat I will double what you received and not allow you to feed for a week. Am I clear?"

Tegan shuddered at the threat. "Perfectly clear Sir."

Lacroix sat down on the bed and offered her his wrist. "Then drink."

When Tegan had her fill, she looked up at Lacroix. "I really am sorry Papa."

"I know." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "You are forgiven."

The following night:

"Aw papa, I don't want to wear a dress."

"I did not ask what you wanted. We are having a celebration in your honor and you will wear the proper attire." He pulled out a beautiful blue dress and handed it to her. "I expect you bathed and dressed in one hour."

"Yes sir." She answered quietly. "Papa?"

"Yes?"

"How old am I here?"

"Seven."

"Seven! Aw papa! Can't I be older?"

"No." He replied in a voice that told her the subject was not up for discussion. "Why do you ask?"

She stuck her bottom lip out in a classic pout, completely ignoring the warning and the question. "It's not fair! I don't want to be seven. It's too young!"

"Pouting will only lead you over my knee." Lacroix stated sternly. "Now please answer my question."

Tegan quickly sucked in her lip but didn't lose the attitude. "I just wanted to know how to do my hair and stuff, that's all."

Lacroix raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice and waited for her to drop her head in defeat. "One hour Tegan."

"Yes papa."

Exactly one hour later, Tegan stepped into the living room and was surprised to find a woman sitting on the couch. It didn't take her long to figure out who it was. "You must be Natalie."

Natalie jumped at the voice but recovered quickly. "Yes and you must be Tegan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Is it?" Tegan slowly walked around the couch, stalking her prey. "You're the one who's helping Nick in his quest to become human." She said as she twirled her hand around in a circle.

"He has asked for my help." Natalie felt something tightening around her. "What the…"

"The next time he asks, you will tell him no."

The invisible bonds around Natalie tightened. "And why is that?"

"Because it's a waste of his time. He will never become mortal." Tegan raised her open hand and closed it slowly.

Natalie felt the pressure around her neck and fought the panic that threatened to engulf her. "We don't know that." She gasped.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you right now? All I have to do is close my hand and your pathetic mortal life would end. Poof!"

Natalie started to struggle.

"Or maybe you'd like it better if I killed you like a vampire should." Tegan allowed her fangs to drop and licked her lips. "I bet you'd taste like honey. How about I have a small taste and then decide?"

"TEGAN! Leave her alone!"

Tegan glanced up. "I don't think so Nick. I've been dreaming about this since I first heard about her and her little tests." She was poised to bite Natalie when a new voice rang out.

"That will be quite enough, Tegan." Lacroix said firmly. "Release her."

"Why? She is poisoning Nick's mind and body with her ideas and experiments! If she weren't around Nick wouldn't still be on this quest for mortality. She should not be allowed to live!"

Lacroix saw Natalie fight against the bonds and wince in pain as they tighten. "Dr. Lambert, it would be best if you remain calm. She will feed off your fear if you do not. I will not allow anything to happen to you."

Tegan spun on her father, her anger causing her to slip into her native Welsh. "Achlesech 'i? Ar ôl pawb gwnaeth? (You would protect her? After all she has done?)"

"Dr Lambert canfod 'r feddyginiaetha at 'r virus. Dydy 'n ferth at 'r chymdeithas a ydy mo at bod amharedig. (Dr Lambert discovered the cure to the virus. She is valuable to the community and is not to be harmed.)" Her father answered in kind. "You will release her now!"

Tegan glared defiantly at him.

Lacroix expression hardened at the blatant disobedience. "If I must repeat myself, the consequences will make your last punishment pale in comparison."

Fear gripped Tegan as the memory of her most recent punishment flooded her mind. She sighed in defeat and removed the bonds. Nick hurried to Natalie's side and checked her over.

"Is she all right?" Lacroix asked.

"A little bruising, but she should be fine."

"Good." He turned to Tegan. "You will apologize."

Tegan felt the flare of defiance spark once more. There was no way she was apologizing to a human. She crossed her arms and stared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Nicholas, take Dr. Lambert downstairs." Lacroix commanded without taking his eyes off his youngest. "Tegan and I must have a little discussion on obedience and respect."

He waited until he heard the door shut before sitting down on the couch and pulling Tegan across his knees. He brought his hand down several times on her covered backside, using enough force to leave a sting that would last for the evening if he did not allow her to feed from him, which was something he had not decided yet.

He put her on her feet and stood up. "It appears a refresher course on proper behavior is needed."

Tegan felt her heart jump into her throat as blood tears rolled down her face. "Oh no papa, I don't need that…honest I don't! I remember the rules!"

"Really? Then let us put that theory to test, shall we?" He paced slowly in front of her. "What is Lesson #1?"

"You are my Master, my creator."

"Good. And Lesson #2?"

"I am to obey you at all times without hesitation or questions."

"Excellent. And now Lesson #3?"

"I am to be respectful at all times, regardless of who I am speaking with."

Lacroix allowed his anger to show in his eyes. "If you are aware of these rules, then I must assume you are deliberately acting out."

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" She cried as she wiped at her tears. "I just got used to doing and saying what I wanted when I was with Janette. It's sorta slipping out!"

"Then perhaps it is time for me to reassert my control over you. For the remainder of this evening, you will not leave my side. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will be respectful at all times. "He paused, knowing this last directive will be as hard on him as it will be on her. " And you will only address me as Father or Sir. Am I clear?"

Tegan felt new tears fall. "Yes Sir."

"Now, you have an apology to make. In addition, you will ask Nicholas if he wishes to add to your punishment since it was his guest you threatened. If he does, you will accept it without argument." He pushed her towards the bathroom. "Go clean up and be quick about it. We do not want to keep your guests waiting longer than necessary."

Tegan returned a few minutes later. "Father, may I ask a question?"

Lacroix nodded.

"Are there going to be mortals at the party?"

"I believe Nicholas has invited some of his co-workers." He knew where she was going with this. "And before you ask, yes being respectful includes humans."

"But…" She shut her mouth when her father raised his eyebrow.

Lacroix picked her up and settled her on his hip. "I am aware we share similar feelings about mortals, however these are Nicholas's friends and you will show them the proper respect. You also will not manipulate them in any way or use them as a food source. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Now, Dr Lambert is awaiting your apology."

Matthew came to the foot of the stairs as Lacroix descended them. "Where is Nicholas?"

"Natalie was still upset so Nick took her to your office."

Lacroix nodded. "Continue entertaining the guests. We will return in a moment."

Nick was furious. "Nat, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Being attacked by a miniature vampire is not something I experience every day. I'm just a little shaken." They both looked up when the door opened.

"Dr. Lambert, Tegan has something she wishes to say."

Tegan walked around the desk and stood before Natalie. "I'm sorry for attacking you. It wont happen again."

Natalie could still see the tear marks on the child's face. She knew enough about Lacroix to know his children rarely defied him after one of his 'discussions'. She gave Tegan a small smile. "Apology accepted." Natalie stood. "Well, sounds like the party's started. We better get out there."

"Just a moment Dr Lambert. Tegan is not finished."

"You mean I have to do that with her here? No wa…OW!" Tegan yelped as her father's hand hit her very tender backside hard. "But…OUCH! OW!" She rubbed her behind and faced him, tears rolling down her face. "Ple…" She didn't even get the word out before she was swiftly turned around and three more swats landed, each a little harder than the last.

Lacroix took her chin in his hand and stared at her. Tegan did her best to hold his gaze, but the tears coupled with the pain in her hindquarters reminded her of his dominance over her. She looked away.

Natalie watched the interplay with interest. The hierarchy and customs of a Vampire family have always fascinated her. The fact that Tegan was getting what she deserved was icing on the cake.

Lacroix turned Tegan around to face Nick and gave her a light swat. "Continue."

Tegan wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. "It was your friend I threatened. Do you want to punish me?"

Nick knew he had the right and he knew Lacroix expected him exercise that right. It was the only way Nick could reinforce his authority and position over her. "Yes."

"Oh." Tegan replied in dismay. She knew what her brother's usual choice of punishment was and was not looking forward to it, especially after her father just reminded her of place…again. "I guess you want to spank me too, huh?"

That was exactly what Nick wanted, but he knew the pain Tegan was in. He has been in her place many times before. "Normally I would, but I believe you have had enough." He saw Tegan sigh in relief. "But, you will be cleaning Natalie's apartment and my loft for the next week."

Lacroix has to fight the smile that threatened to break out. Cleaning was something Tegan abhorred as she felt it was beneath her. His Nicholas could be quite devious when he put his mind to it.

"Clean?! Oh N…" She felt her father tense behind her. "…ick, I can do that. No problem."

"Nicholas, Dr Lambert, please join your friends and enjoy the festivities. Tegan and I will be out momentarily."

As Nick passed Tegan, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Nice save." Then they were gone, leaving her alone with her father.

She eyed him warily as he walked around the desk and sat in his chair. "Come here."

She slowly made her way to his knee and felt relief spread through her as she was pulled on it rather that over it. He unbuttoned his sleeve and offered his wrist to her. She drank enough to heal and licked the wound closed. "Thank you papa…I mean Father."

Lacroix kissed her forehead. "I think I will amend that rule. You may call me papa only when we are with family. When we are in public, you will call me Sir or Father. How does that sound?"

Her response was a big hug and kiss. "You aren't going soft on me are you papa?" She teased.

"Continue as you have been and you will find out." He replied playfully before standing her up and looking at her seriously. "I will not be so forgiving of this behavior in the future. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now, you have guests waiting."

"There she is now." Nick said as Tegan and Lacroix stepped out from behind the bar. Nick scooped her up. "Captain Reese, I'd like you to meet my sister Tegan."

"Hey Tegan." Reese greeted.

Tegan eyed him for a moment before Nick pinched her on the leg. "Hello." She answered quickly. "You're Nick's Captain." She looked pointedly at Reese's gut hanging over his belt. "I take it you spend most of your evening behind a desk."

Before the Captain could respond, Lacroix took Tegan from Nick. "Please excuse us for a moment. My daughter seems to have forgotten her manners." Lacroix carried her over to a corner booth and stood her on the seat. His eyes glittered red as he took her chin in his hand. "Though I am not in the habit of giving warnings, I have allowed one. There will not be a second. Do you understand?"

Tegan looked at her feet but didn't reply. Several searing swats to her backside changed that immediately. "Yes Sir! I understand!"

He set her on the floor and took her hand. "You will apologize to Captain Reese."

"Yes Sir." She wiped at her tears as her father lead her back to Nick and the Captain. "I'm sorry for what I said, sir."

Reese smiled slightly. He saw the 'discussion' she had with Lacroix. "That's all right kid. I know how nerves can make you say things you don't mean."

Tegan looked up at Lacroix and smiled when she heard his favorite song being played. "Care to dance, Father?"

"I would be honored." He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the dance floor.

2 Days later:

"Where are you going papa?"

"I have some urgent business to attend to. Since Nicholas, Matthew, and Vachon are busy, I have asked Ursula to keep an eye on you. She should be arriving shortly. I expect you to do as she says and not cause trouble. If all goes well, I will return within the hour. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

A knock on the door announced Ursula's arrival. "Good evening Lacroix." She said quietly as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

Lacroix smiled at the gesture. "Thank you for availing yourself on such short notice." He pulled on his jacket and kissed Tegan goodbye. "Behave."

"So what would you like to do?" Ursula asked.

Tegan knew exactly what she wanted to do and she realized now was the perfect time to do it. After all, Ursula didn't know how to stop her from using her gifts. "I have plans." She said as she looked directly in Ursula's eyes. "Sleep." Ursula immediately fell on to the couch. Tegan propped her feet up and covered her with a blanket. "You rest, I'll be right back."

Natalie sighed and looked at the clock. She had been working for 12 hours straight without so much as a pee break and her body was telling her to take one now! She stripped off her gown and gloves and headed for the bathroom.

Tegan watched Natalie leave and quickly exchanged the thermos on the desk with the one in her hand. She heard Natalie returning and slipped back into her hiding place.

Natalie plopped down in to her chair and ran a weary hand across her face. She opened her thermos and took a huge gulp of the fresh squeezed OJ she brought with her…only it wasn't OJ. The irony aftertaste told her everything she didn't want to know as she ran for the sink and promptly threw up. She jumped when Tegan showed up at her side.

"What's wrong, too much iron for you? " She said sweetly. "I was going to added a little wine to soften the taste but decided you didn't really deserve it."

Natalie wiped her mouth and stared at the child in disbelief. "Why?"

"Why? You make Nick drink those fucking protein shakes all the time and you ask why?" She shook her head. "For being a doctor you aren't all that smart." Tegan said and laughed evilly. "Drinking something you're not supposed to really sucks, don't it? Not only does it taste like shit but it does quite a number to the stomach. All that blood mixing around…"

Natalie threw up again.

Tegan pulled Natalie's head up by her hair. "All this shit Nick goes through to please you. He should realize by now that you are a waste of his time…he will never become mortal. He should just kill you and end his misery."

She suddenly straightened as she felt another Vampire's presence. She reached into Natalie's coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "You bitch! You fucking called him didn't you?" She looked around frantically for a way out and saw a small window above the desk. She flew up to it, punched it out, and wriggled through. She poked her head back into the room. "This is far from over!" She warned and flew for home.

A few seconds later Nick burst into the room. "Natalie are you all right? What happened?"  
Natalie quickly relayed what transpired.

"I'll kill her!" He looked worriedly at Natalie. "Will you be okay?"

"I should be. But do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Keep that Satan spawn child on a leash!"

"I'll do more than that." He growled and kissed her cheek. "I've got to go after her. It's not safe for her to be alone."

  
Tegan couldn't keep the smile off her face the whole way home. She dropped onto the roof, looked down into the room, and sighed in relief when she saw Ursula still sound asleep on the sofa. "Tegan, you are the master!" She giggled as she floated down into the room.

A hand grabbing her neck stopped her descent, leaving her dangling a foot off the floor. "I believe I am the Master."

Tegan almost passed out. "Papa?" She managed to squeak before the hand around her neck tightened, preventing her from saying more.

"Where have you been?"

Tegan was proud of herself and quickly told him the whole story. "The bitch deserved it."

"Did I not tell you to leave Dr. Lambert alone?"

Tegan gulped. "Yes Sir."

"You seem to have difficulty obeying my directives." Lacroix growled. "I can only assume your previous punishments for disobedience have not been much of a deterrent."

"They were…"

"Do not interrupt me!" He raised her to eye level. "Do you remember what I did to end this type of behavior the last time your rebellious nature reared its ugly head?"

Tears filled Tegan's eyes at the memory. "Please no…" She gasped.

Lacroix's eyes turned red. "I have been too lenient with you. It is time you were reminded of your place." He threw her in the direction of her bedroom. Tegan knew he was going to do it and managed to catch herself halfway there and fly the remaining distance. Lacroix followed and slammed the door shut.

"What part of 'you are not allowed to be out on your own' do you not understand?" Lacroix asked.

"I understand, really I do!"

"Yes which is why you put Ursula to sleep and flew to Dr. Lambert's office alone." He replied sarcastically and took her chin in his hand. "I have had enough. As of this moment, all the freedom and independence I have given you is revoked. You will not so much as breathe without my permission. You will not be alone, not when you eat, not when you sleep. If I am not available, I will appoint another to take my place. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"It appears I will have to do what I did to end your last period of rebellion. Remove your clothing and lay on your stomach." Lacroix ordered as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops. Once Tegan was in place, he brought the belt down. He methodically covered her with welts from her shoulders to her ankles. He had to harden his heart when Tegan's anguished sobs turned into screams of pain as he reversed the path from her ankles to her shoulders, leaving no skin untouched.

Nick entered the apartment to find Ursula asleep on the couch. He heard agonizing sobbing coming from Tegan's room and realized Lacroix had been home when Tegan returned. He sighed, knowing he would not have the heart to punish her again. He stood in the middle of the living room, unsure of his next move. Did he wait or should he leave? The sobbing increased. He quickly decided he did not need to hear anymore and left the apartment.

Tegan had never felt a much pain as she was feeling at the moment. She was so consumed by it that she didn't realize the whipping as stopped until she was gathered into her father's arms. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and tried to bring herself under control.

Lacroix initially planned to leave her in pain for several hours, but could not bring himself to do it. He tilted his head to give her access to his neck. "Feed."

Tegan was surprised the healing would be allowed so soon, but did not turn down this unexpected action. She sank her teeth into the flesh. When she was sufficiently healed, she looked up at her father, her eyes begging for forgiveness.

Lacroix felt his stern countenance crumble. "You will not disobey me on this again, Tegan. Do you understand me?"

She knew Lacroix could punish her far worse that she had just experienced. "Yes Sir."

"Then you are forgiven."

One week later:

The sound of pounding feet running up the stairs pulled Nick's attention from the book he was reading. He jumped slightly when the front door flew open and his sister darted into the room, blonde hair streaming behind her.

"Tegan what…" Before Nick could finish his sentence, the Raven's bartender and sometimes babysitter/bodyguard ran into the room.

"You're gonna pay for that you little brat!" Galen yelled as lunged for her. She moved just in time and flew up to the exposed beam in the ceiling.

"Come and get me." She yelled back and stuck her tongue out at him.

Nick stood and put a restraining hand on Galen's shoulder. "That's enough!" He pushed Galen into a chair before addressing his sister. "Get down here."

"No!"

"Tegan I mean it!"

"Fuck off Nick! I ain't going no where near that sorry excuse for a vampire!"

Nick rubbed his eyes wearily. He really did not feel like dealing with this. He turned to Galen. "What happened?"

"That little brat filled the empties with some kinda red stuff that looked like blood. A couple people drank it, got sick, and then came after me!"

"How do you know Tegan did it?"

Galen just gave him a look.

"Right." He sighed. "Is everyone okay now?"

"Yep, just pissed off."

"Did you get rid of it?"

"Yeah."

"Not all of it." Tegan giggled.

If it were possible for a vampire to pale, Nick would have done it. "Please tell me you didn't?"

"I didn't." Tegan replied with a smile. "Galen did…at least that's what papa'll think."

"Why you little…" Galen was about to go after her when a strong presence entered the room. He immediately lowered his head in submission.

Lacroix leveled a steely glare at the occupants of the room. "What is the meaning of this?"

Nick stepped forward. "Uh, Tegan played a prank and it misfired."

Lacroix crooked an eyebrow at Galen. "Oh?"

"Yes sir." Galen replied and explained what just transpired.

Lacroix's expression hardened. "Galen, destroy the remaining bottles, including the ones in my private reserve, and return to your duties. Nicholas, supply the offended parties with a bottle on the house and convey my apologies. I will take care of the rest."

He waited until he heard the door shut before addressing his youngest child. "Tegan, front and center."

"Uh uh. You're just gonna punish me when I get there."

"Yes I am and if I have to retrieve you from your perch it will be worse."

Tegan knew from experience he spoke the truth. She sighed and slowly drifted to the ground. She couldn't hold back the smile as images of her most recent prank floated into her head.

"You would be wise to remove that smile from your face."

Tegan looked into her father's eyes and gulped. "N-Now papa it was j-just a j-joke."

Lacroix crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "What have I told you about these…pranks…you insist on playing?"

"That they're okay unless they hurt someone, make them sick, or involve you or your patrons." She recited, her tone bordering on disrespect. She felt Lacroix's anger increase at her insolence and averted her gaze.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you." Lacroix waited until she complied. "So, even though you are aware of the rules, you chose to ignore them and do as you pleased."

"Yes sir. But it was just runny red Jell-O…I didn't think anyone would get sick!" She caught the red flecks that shot through Lacroix's eyes. "I-I mean, I knew they'd get sick but I didn't think they'd get that sick!" She amended quickly.

"You are well aware I do not care for excuses. You disobeyed me. You will be punished." He sat on the couch. "Come here."

"Please papa! It was just a joke. I'll go apologize! I swear!" Tegan pleaded, blood tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yes, you will apologize... once we are through. Come here."

Tegan hesitated.

"Tegan, unless you would like to feel my belt, I suggest do as I say."

She slowly walked to her father's knee.

"Take down your pants."

"Please papa…" Tegan tried again as her hands were unbuttoning her jeans.

Lacroix almost caved. If he didn't know better he'd swear Nicholas was teaching her those pathetic looks of his so she could weasel her way out of trouble…or at least try. He steeled himself and pulled her over her knees. "You know the rules child." He said as he bared her backside. "Obey them and this would not be necessary."

The first slap sounded like a gunshot. Lacroix quickly fell into a rhythm, the spanks landing with unerring accuracy. When the small bottom before him was a uniform red, he pulled Tegan to her feet and helped her redress.

Tegan threw her arms around Lacroix's neck. "I'm sorry papa." She sobbed.

"If anything like this occurs again, you will feel my belt. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

Lacroix kissed her head. "Now, I believe you have some apologies to make."

Tegan rubbed her backside. "But…"

"I will feed you later. It'll will do you good to feel the pain for a few hours."

Tegan looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Please papa. I said I was sorry." She added a soft kiss for good measure.

Lacroix mentally berated himself as he unbuttoned his sleeve and offered his wrist to her. Damn he was getting soft!

Tegan hugged him tightly. "Cara 'ch (I love you)."

Lacroix was not one for sentiment, but could not deny his child. "Cara 'ch hefyd (I love you too.)"

The End 

Lacroix's Child

By: WolfPyre

Fandom: Forever Knight

Rating: R (I guess, I'm not real good with these things)

Disclaimer: Matthew and Tegan are my own creation. The rest arent.

Warning: Contained Corporal Punishment of a minor. There is also a scene that can be considered abuse by some readers. Remember, this is a vampire family and things are handled somewhat differently.

Tegan Lacroix glanced around the mostly empty plane and fell back into her seat. "God I'm sooo bored! When are we gonna get there?"

Matthew looked over at the little girl beside him. "We have a few hours yet."

"What the hell am I supposed to do for a few hours? Feels like we've been stuck on this fucking plane forever!"

"That will be enough. I realize you are bored, but I will not allow you to use such profane language." He reached into his bag and pulled out a book. "Here, you can read this."

Tegan knocked it from his hand. "I don't wanna read, I wanna get off this god damn plane."

"That's it!" Matthew growled. "If I hear one more swear word or any more disrespect come out of your mouth I will take you over my knee here and now."

Tegan quickly lowered her eyes in submission and decided a change of subject was in order. "So, do ya think Nick's still trying to become mortal?"

"I am not sure."

"I don't know why papa puts up with it. We all know his search is useless. Besides, why would anyone wanna be human?" She spat out the last word like it were poisoned.

"Nick has his reasons, none of which are our concern so drop it."

"And he's still a cop." She continued as if Matthew never spoke. "What's that all about? Does he think he'll get his wish if he hangs around mortals all night? Like it's some sorta osmosis process?"

"Tegan, I know you feel the same as Lacroix about Nick's quest, but nothing any of us say or do will change his stubborn mind. It's best to accept it and move on."

"Oh yeah that'll happen…when I can sunbathe!" She said sarcastically. "Speaking of humans, I'm starting to get hungry. Do ya think anyone'll miss the stewardess?"

"You will not touch anyone on this plane. If you are hungry, I have a bottle in my bag."

Tegan wrinkled her nose distastefully. "Ugh…bottled human! I'd rather have it fresh from the source."

"Well you are not getting that. " Matthew stared at her for a moment before making a decision. "In fact, you are not getting the bottle either." He unbuttoned his sleeve and held his wrist out to her. "Take it!"

Tegan knew what he was going to do. "Aw Matthew…"

"Now!"

Tegan pulled his wrist up to her mouth and bit into the flesh. She let his blood flow into her mouth but didn't swallow, knowing he was going to use his blood link to put her to sleep.

Matthew swatted her thigh, causing her to gasp and swallow what was in her mouth. "Stop trying to delay the inevitable and drink." He commanded.

Tegan sighed and started to drink. After a few minutes, she felt herself tiring and pulled away. "There, happy?"

"Very. Now go to sleep."

"Nick, where are we going?" Tracy asked as Nick pulled onto the freeway.

"The airport."

"The airport? Why?"

"To pick up my sister and a family friend."

"And you just assumed I'd want to come along? What if I had plans?"

Nick smiled. "You never have plans."

"You still could have asked." Tracy huffed and crossed her arms. "At least I'll finally get to meet Janette."

"We're not meeting Janette. We're meeting my younger sister, Tegan."

"Tegan? I don't remember you ever talking about her."

"Really?" Nick asked in surprise. "Well, what would you like to know?"

"How old is she?"

"Mortal or immortal?"

"Both."

"She's almost 400 years old but looks to be about 10. Though she has passed herself off anywhere from a tall 7 year old to a petite 12 year old."

"A child? I didn't think children were allowed to come across."

"They are allowed it is just not common practice. Tegan is special. She has abilities that I cannot even comprehend, let alone explain. Lacroix noticed this and brought her across for his own gain. Through the years she has helped many, and the Elders have come to rely on her." He explained. "Her abilities grow stronger every day, so every twenty years she spends a few months with each of the counsel members so they can monitor her progress. She finished that a few months ago and has been staying with Janette since so she could learn, as Lacroix put it, 'how a proper young lady should behave'. She was not supposed to return to Lacroix until next month."

"What happened?"

Nick gave a small laugh. "Lacroix received a call from Janette screaming that if did not take his devil spawn child back she was going to stake her. Then she hung up on him. He's been trying to reach her to get the whole story but she refuses to come to the phone."

"Really? And Lacroix allows it?"

"Let's just say he knows how trying Tegan can be."

"Tegan, will you please settle down."

Tegan bounced in place. "I can't help it! I'm just excited." She ran to the edge of the gate area, looked around, and then ran back. "Where is he Matthew?"

"He was not aware our flight landed ahead of schedule. He is probably on his way. You running around getting in people's way will not make him arrive any sooner. It stops now."

"It stops now." Tegan mimicked insolently.

Matthew grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "What I said on the plane has not changed because we are no longer on it. You will lose this attitude or I will help you lose it. Do you understand?"

When no answer was forthcoming, he swatted her backside. "I said do you understand."

"Ow! Yes I understand." She looked up at her surrogate big brother and rubbed her butt. "Ya didn't hafta hit me so hard."

"That was nothing compared to what you will get if you do not behave." Matthew warned and took her hand in his.

"Ya ain't gotta hold my hand ya know! I ain't gonna do nothing."

"I am not taking any chances."

Nick and Tracy arrived just as Tegan and Matthew's plane was supposed to land. Tracy moved to get out of the car, but Nick stopped her.

"Just a word of caution. Tegan is Lacroix's child…in every way."

Tracy gave him a confused look. "And that means…"

"She thinks like him, even acts like him at times."

Tracy still had that look on her face.

Nick sighed. "Never mind, you will understand when you meet her."

"Great, he brought one with him." Tegan growled and tried to pull her hand free.

Matthew looked up and saw Nick coming into the gate area with a mortal. "Behave." He said as let her go and picked up their carry on bags.

"Nicky!"

Nick caught the little girl up into his arms.

"I've missed ya so much!" She said and hugged him tight.

"And I you." Nick kissed her and set her on her feet before turning to the man standing off to the side. He extended his hand and pulled the man in for a quick hug. "It's good to see you Matthew."

Matthew smiled. "It's been far too long my friend."

Nick heard Tracy clear her throat and rolled his eyes at her impatience. "Tegan, Matthew, I'd like you to meet my partner Tracy. Tracy, my sister Tegan, and my friend Matthew."

Tracy shook hands with Matthew then held her hand out to Tegan. "It's nice to meet you."

Tegan looked at her as if she had a disease…which was partially true since, in Tegan's book, being human was a disease.

Tracy dropped her hand and forced a smile on her face. "Well, if we want to get you guys home before dawn, we better get the luggage and head home."

"She knows?" Matthew asked.

"Yes."

"Hello, can we say 'The Code'? C'mon Nick, I know you can…oh wait, I forgot! That word ain't in your fucking vocabulary." Tegan said angrily and stormed off towards the baggage area.

Nick was stunned. 'What's with her?"

"She has been without the guiding hand of her father for far too long." Matthew slapped him on the back. "Come on, it is not a good idea to leave her unsupervised. Trust me."  
They quickly caught up with Tegan, gathered their luggage, and headed for the car.

When they reached the garage, Tegan's expression fell. She expected to find her father's blacked out limo. "Where's papa? Ain't he happy I'm home?"

Nick guided her to his car. "He's very glad to have you home, but you know how he is." He pushed her into the back seat with Matthew and got in. "He would not want to tarnish his reputation by showing emotion in public."

"Ohhhh I'm gonna tell him ya said that."

"You do and I'll tell him what really happened to Darius."

"But that was over 200 years ago!"

"There is no such thing as a Statue of Limitation in Lacroix's book. Especially after what you did."

Matthew finally found his voice. "You did that Darius?"

"Uh excuse me, mortal in the car." Tracy interrupted. "Wanna catch me up here…who's Darius and what happened?"

"Darius is an acquaintance of Lacroix's. He was also Tegan's French and Latin tutor."

"He was a fucking stick in the mud and bored the hell outta me!"

Matthew smacked her leg. "Clean it up. Lacroix will not tolerate that kind of language."

Tegan rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well he was!"

"Anyway, Tegan decided she no longer wanted a tutor." Nick continued. "So, she devised a plan any General would be proud of and set it in motion."

"What did you do?" Tracy asked.

Tegan smiled evilly but didn't reply.

"Every day for a week, she either laced his wine with holy water or hid crucifixes in his clothing and bedcovers." Matthew answered for her.

"You didn't!"

"She sure did!" Nick answered. "Poor Darius. Not only was he sick from the holy water, he was also a nervous wreck. He swore Hunters were after him and left for safer grounds. Lacroix did not hear from him for several decades."

"I like your style!" Tracy laughed.

Matthew snorted. "You wont when she sets you in her sights."

Nick nodded in agreement as he pulled into the police station parking lot. Tracy got out of the car and leaned through the window. "I guess you're taking a few nights off?"

"Yes. I'll be back Monday." Nick smiled. "Have fun and stay out of trouble!"

Nick parked his Cadillac in front of the Raven and turned the engine off. "Do you feel it?"

"Yep. Papa's pissed. What did ya do?"

Matthew put a hand on Tegan's shoulder. "Nick didn't do anything kid. You, on the other hand, did."

"He must have finally reached Janette."

Tegan gulped. "Janette wouldn't tell on me, would she?"

"After how you behaved I'd surprised if she didn't." Nick helped her out of the car and took her hand. When they entered the Raven, Tegan pulled her hand free and ran further inside. Nick quickly caught up with her and smiled at the look of amazement on her face. "Wow! Look at this place! It's sooo cool!"

"You have never been in here?" Matthew asked.

"Nope. Papa moved here right after I left to stay with the first counsel member. And I wasn't allowed to come in here when we visited Janette."

Nick grabbed her hand once more. "Well, let's go. Lacroix is waiting for us." He nodded at the bartender and led Tegan and Matthew up to Lacroix's apartment. "Ready?"

Tegan took an unsteady breath and nodded. "No."

Nick opened the door and pushed Tegan in ahead of him. Lacroix looked up from the book he was reading, the calm expression on his face belying the anger he was doing his best to control.

Tegan walked over to him and stood just out of arms reach. "Hello papa." When he didn't move she took a few steps closer and smiled. "Well, ain't ya happy to see me?"

"I am delighted to have you in my company once again, however I am very displeased with your behavior while you were away. I just had a most enlightening conversation with Janette regarding your conduct. Would you like to know what she said?"

"Not really."

Nick and Matthew winced at her choice of words. Now was not the time to forget her manners.

Lacroix glanced at them before leveling a glare at his daughter. "It seems you have forgotten the lessons I taught you. Do we need to go through them again?"

Tegan shivered at his tone. "No papa. I remember them."

"Then I suggest you put them to use. Now, I ask again. Would you like to know what Janette said?"

"No sir. I'm pretty sure I know what she told ya."

"I'm sure you do."

Tegan put her hand on his leg and used her fingers drawing patterns on his knee in a rhythmic motion. "I know ya ain't really angry, are ya?"

"Child, I am beyond angry." He stopped her hand. "And if you value your existence, you will not try that again."

"Try what papa?" She asked innocently. He raised an eyebrow and stared at her until she started to squirm. She sighed in defeat. "I won't try that one again sir."

Lacroix didn't miss the that one comment. He took her chin in his hand. "Let me make myself perfectly clear on this matter. You will never attempt to use any of your abilities on me again. Is that understood?"

"Damn." She was hoping he didn't catch that part.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, I mean, yes papa."

Lacroix set his book down. "Nicholas and Matthew. You may go enjoy your evening while Tegan and I are reacquainted. I will speak with you in the morning."

"Yes sir." They replied respectfully and headed for the door. After dealing with Lacroix for almost 800 years, they both knew that to do otherwise would be detrimental to their well being.

Tegan watched them leave before turning back to her father. She could see how angry he was, and he had every right to be, but she didn't want to deal with that right now. What she wanted was to be wrapped in his arms and she always got what she wanted.

She put on her most angelic face. "I'm really sorry papa. I know your mad and I know I'm gonna get punished, but could we just maybe forget 'bout it for a while." She fluttered her lashes. "I really missed ya."

Lacroix was not fooled. He knew exactly what she was trying to do and what she wanted. He decided it would not hurt to let her win this round. Besides, she just arrived and he really did not want to punish her now. There was plenty of time for that tomorrow. He smiled and opened his arms.

Tegan mentally high-fived herself as she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him, his familiar scent telling her she was home. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I don't like being away from ya papa."

Lacroix held her tightly. "I know." He wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I am not fond of being separated from you either, but it is sometimes necessary."

Tegan nuzzled closer to his neck. "Can I papa?"

Lacroix nodded.

Tegan unbuttoned his collar and pulled it out of the way. She licked the skin before sinking her teeth into his neck. Lacroix allowed her to drink for a few seconds before completing the circle.

Lacroix withdrew first. "I see we have much more to discuss about your behavior than I originally thought." He sighed. "I suppose I should be grateful you did not cause trouble when you were with the counsel. "

Tegan looked at him as if he had two horns growing out of his head. "I ain't suicidal papa."

"Now that is something we need to address immediately."

"Huh?"

"This pathetic excuse for the English language you have chosen to torture me with."

Tegan winced. "Oh that."

"Yes that. Perhaps I should find a suitable tutor to instruct you."

"Oh no, papa. I don't need no…I mean any…tutor. Honest!"

"We shall see." He watched Tegan yawn. "Now, I believe it is time you were in bed."

"Aw papa." She tried to stifle the yawn that threatened to escape and lost. "I ain't sleepy."

"Yes, I can see that." He carried her into her room and settled her into bed. "Da ddiwrnod, 'm 'n ddrud hun (Good day, my precious one)."

"Da ddiwrnod, papa (Good day, papa)."

Lacroix felt Nicholas and Matthew wake and smiled at the sensations coming through the mind link as they reestablished their relationship. They came into the kitchen some 20 minutes later, grabbed a mug of breakfast and joined Lacroix in the living room where they talked about nothing in particular until conversation turned to Tegan.

"So Matthew, how did you meet up with Tegan and Janette?"

Matthew felt his dead heart beat several times in rapid succession. "Uh, Janette did not tell you?"

"No. And if your heartbeat is any indication, I have a feeling I am not going to like what I hear."

"Maybe this should wait until later…"

"You will tell me now."

Matthew set his drink down and faced Lacroix. "When I arrived in France I immediately sought out Janette. I found her at her new club, frantic, because Tegan was missing. Apparently, it was not the first time she disappeared, but she was usually found quickly and returned. This time, there was no sign of her. I calmed Janette and told her I would find Tegan."

"I picked up her trail about an hour later. Unfortunately, it led me across the city directly into an area where Hunters were known to be. I heard a commotion coming from the alley and knew somehow Tegan was involved."

Matthew shifted uncomfortably as he felt Lacroix anger increase. "There was Tegan, surrounded by five or six Hunters, fighting them off the best she could. She was doing surprisingly well considering her size, but I knew she would not be able to keep it up much longer so I jumped in and helped her take care them. Then I made sure Tegan drank enough to heal completely and took her home."

"Where I assume you showed her the error of her ways?"

"I most certainly did. Of course, that did not stop her from running off a few nights later or her behavior."

"This would be the same behavior she always exhibits when she returns from her stay with the counsel?" Lacroix asked.

"Worse. It was as if she decided the rules no longer applied to her. She did and said whatever she pleased regardless of the consequences and resumed some of the more dangerous habits you broke her of. Janette did her best to control her but gave up when Tegan's pranks and behavior became more violent and dangerous." Matthew sighed. "I also think she developed some new abilities and strengthened her existing ones."

"And you believe this because of the dinner party?"

"Yes."

Nick looked from Lacroix to Matthew. "What happened at the dinner party?"

"She was angry because she was not allowed to attend the party so she made all the candles explode. The flames reached out far enough to burn the vampires sitting at the tables. Chaos ensued as tables and chairs were flipped over in an effort to avoid the flames, thus ruining the entire party."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No. Tegan put a protection spell on the room."

"Really? I was not aware she could do that."

"Neither were we. She had everyone quite upset."

"I am surprised she is still alive."

"She would not be if she were there when things settled down. Somehow, Janette and I managed to calm everyone and they left of their own accord. I found Tegan a few hours later and punished her, but since she did not think what she did was wrong, it had no effect on her." Matthew frowned. "Her disobedient and disrespectful behavior increased ten-fold after that. Janette refused to deal with her any longer, so I volunteered to escort her here. "

"For which I am eternally grateful. You have my heartfelt gratitude for all your efforts in keeping my youngest safe. Now, if you will excuse me." Lacroix stood and headed for Tegan's room.

Tegan woke with a start as pain exploded across her backside. She quickly rolled over and scrambled to the head of her bed. Fear race through her when she saw her father standing in front of the door, belt clutched tightly in his hand.

"Papa?"

"Matthew just told me a most fascinating tale about how he came to be with you and Janette."

Tegan's heart jumped into her throat.

"You can imagine my surprise when he described your disappearance and the necessary rescue that followed. After all, this is a topic I felt we had sufficiently covered in the past."

"We did! I was just curious about the Hunters…I didn't mean to get so close…" She stopped when she realized she said too much, but it was too late. She squeezed her eyes shut as hands closed around her upper arms and lifted her out of the bed. When she gathered enough courage to open them, she found herself dangling in mid air with only her father's hands supporting her.

"You purposely sought them out?" He asked in controlled yet dangerous voice.

Tegan was too afraid to lie. "Yes sir."

Lacroix threw her front first on the bed and swung the belt down viciously three times, each lash a line of fire across her backside. "Foolish child! Do you realize what would have happened had Matthew not arrived?"

Tegan wiped at her tears as she pulled herself to her feet and stood respectfully before him, knowing from experience it was what he expected. "I would have been killed."

"Yes, you would have." Lacroix put a hand under her chin and waited until she made eye contact. "You know you are to have an escort at all times. Tell me why that is?"

"Because there are some that want me dead and since I am a child I won't be able to protect myself if I were attacked."

"Exactly. This incessant desire to disappear has become quite annoying. I will not tolerate it." He released her chin and began to slowly pace. "Let's move onto your recent behavior and what occurred at the dinner party. I demand an explanation."

"I don't have one." She stated quietly as tears coursed down her face. "I know how I've been acting and what I did at the party was wrong, but I can't seem to stop myself."

"Then I will do it for you." He nodded towards the bed. Tegan slowly move to the foot of the bed and bent over. She shivered as her nightgown was raised and her bottom bared. A second later, the belt landed.

Nick did his best to ignore the sounds that filtered out of Tegan's room. He hated to see her punished, but he had to admit she earned this one.

Matthew looked at Nick as the cries grew louder. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"Like what? If we try to stop him we will be in worse condition that Tegan."

"But she just a little girl…" He stopped when Lacroix stormed into the room and headed for the door.

"I have a show to prepare. She is not to feed until I return." He stated. Then he was gone.

They sat in stunned silence until a knock on the door brought them out of their trance. Matthew answered it. "Hello Vachon."

"Hey Matthew, Nick. Uh Lacroix told me to come up here and watch Tegan. He said he didn't trust you two so he wants you downstairs setting up the bar for tonight's crowd. What's he talking about?"

"He just punished Tegan and does not want her to feed until he returns." Nick replied.

"Oh."

Matthew clapped Nick on the back. "Well, we better get downstairs before Lacroix thinks we are disobeying him."

Vachon quietly entered Tegan's room and sat on the bed.

Tegan turned her head and looked at him through her tears. "Hey Vachon."

Vachon sighed. "Let me take a look, okay?" He waited for her to nod before lifting her nightgown. He winced when he saw the welts on her backside and thighs. "Oh baby doll, what did you do?"

She told him everything. "And now papa hates me." She said as sobs shook her little body.

Vachon scooped her up and cradled her to him. "Shhhh. He doesn't hate you. He is just angry. And he has every right to be, doesn't he?"

She nodded. "I plan to apologize when he returns."

"That's my girl." He laid her back down and turned to go but a little hand grabbing his stopped him.

"Will you sing to me until papa comes back?"

Vachon rubbed her back affectionately. Somehow this little girl wormed her way into his heart, a heart he thought was incapable of love, and gave him a new outlook on his unlife. He would do anything to make her happy. "Anything for you baby doll."

Lacroix waited until Vachon finished the song he was singing before entering the room. "Thank you Vachon. Your band is waiting for you."

"I'll see you later." He kissed Tegan's forehead and quietly left the room.

Lacroix looked at his youngest. She was a beautiful child, with her pixie like features and long blonde hair. However, it was her eyes that really stole his heart. In all his years he had never seen anything like them. They were the color of the sky right before sunset…the reddish purple-blue shade enhanced by long dark lashes. She had no idea the effect they had on him.

He took the seat Vachon vacated and lightly stroked her cheek. "What am I going to do with you?"

She leaned into his touch. "I'm really sorry papa."

"I know." He kissed her and offered her his wrist. "Drink."

That was all the prompting she needed. She sank her teeth into his flesh and sucked his healing blood greedily. When she had her fill, she licked the wound until it closed. "Ddiolch 'ch papa (Thank you, papa)." She said in her native language before looking up at her father with sleepy eyes. "Cara 'ch (I love you)."

Lacroix smiled. He loved this last part of the ritual. "Cara 'ch hefyd (I love you too.)" He replied as he laid down on the bed and pulled her on top of him. "Sleep now."

Tegan woke when her father moved her onto the bed. "Papa?"

"It is time for you to get up."

She yawned and buried her head into her pillow. "Just a few minutes longer."

"If I allow that, you will not sleep in the morning. Up." Lacroix said as he pulled the covers off her. He helped her dress and lifted her into his arms. "Nicholas and Matthew will be keeping an eye on you while I finish some work in my office. I expect you to behave. Understood?"

"Yes papa." She replied sleepily and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

Lacroix carried her out into the living room and passed her off to Nick. "I will see you in a while." He kissed her and headed downstairs.

"It looks like someone plans on sleeping the night away." Matthew teased.

"It does look that way, doesn't it?" Nick sighed. "That is a shame. And here we planned on taking her down to the club before it opened for the evening so she could check the place out and maybe run off some energy in the process."

"I guess we won't need to do that after all…what with her being so tired and all." Matthew took her from Nick held her upside-down by her ankles with one hand. He waited until she smiled before tickling her with the other.

"STOP!" She gasped between giggles. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Are you sure?" Nick asked as he added to her torment with his own hands.

"Yes! Yes! I'm sure!"

Matthew pulled her up into his arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Good evening, brat."

Nick added his own kiss. "Hungry?"

"Uh huh." Tegan replied breathlessly.

"Come into the kitchen then. Once you are finished eating we will take you downstairs."

Tegan quickly gulped down a glass of her father's finest and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Done. Let's go!"

"Hold it." Matthew stopped her mid bounce and held her still so Nick could wipe her face and hands off with a washrag. "Now we can go."

Tegan ran down the stairs ahead of them and just managed to skid to stop before she ran into Alma. "Sorry."

Nick took put a hand on her shoulder. "I think we need some ground rules."

Tegan sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No running. Do not go behind the bar. Do not get in anyone's way. And as soon at the club opens, you are to go upstairs. Clear?"

"Clear."

"Hey Urs could you grab another tray of glasses?"

"Sure." Ursula headed for the kitchen and froze in her track when she saw a little girl sitting at the metal counter. "Excuse me. You shouldn't be in here…" She trailed off when the little girl turned around. She saw the fangs and unique purple vampire eyes and knew immediately who she was.

Tegan smiled at the speechless fledgling before her. "Problem?"

"N-no." Ursula stuttered. "W-what are you doing?"

"Come over and have a look."

Ursula hesitated. She had heard stories about this child and wasn't sure if she wanted to be that close to her.

"I wont bite you. I promise." Tegan waited until she felt Urs behind her before speaking again. "Are you afraid of fire?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"Nope." Tegan lit a match and flicked it into the air, exploding the flame before it hit the counter. Ursula gasped but before she could step back, Tegan grabbed her arm. "And neither should you."

"Please let me go." Urs said as she struggled to pull her arm loose.

"Protect." Tegan said under her breath as she lit another match and held it under Ursula's arm. "It wont hurt you…much." She basked in the sheer panic and fear she felt coming off the fledgling as she raised the flame. Ursula screamed.

Tegan's arm was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Let her go."

Ursula had never been so happy to hear her Master's voice. She ran behind him as soon as Tegan let go of her.

"N-Now Vachon, I wasn't gonna hurt her. I was just messing around."

"Vachon? What's going on?"

Vachon turned and saw Matthew and Nick standing in the doorway. "She was going to burn Urs."

"I wasn't gonna hurt her! I just playing!"

Nick stormed across the room, grabbed a handful of Tegan's shirt, and pulled her up to his face. "You do not play with fire!"

Tegan noticed a small crowd had formed. There was no way she was going to show the fear she was feeling in front of them. "Get the fuck off me!" She yelled and kicked Nick as hard as she could. Nick loosened his hold enough for Tegan to pull free and run for the door…directly into her father.

Lacroix frowned when he saw the matches on the counter and Ursula shaking with fear. That added to what he heard gave him enough information to deduce what happened. "Tegan you will apologize to Ursula immediately."

"I am sorry, Urs." She complied, knowing if she didn't she would be in more trouble than she was already in.

Lacroix grabbed Tegan's arm. "Everyone get back to work. Nicholas and Matthew make sure everything is set up and open the club." He commanded and headed for his office, Tegan in tow.

Tegan stood before her enraged father, terrified of what was to come. She had broken a major rule, one set down by the counsel. "I am sorry Papa." She said quietly.

"I am sure you are, now that you have to answer for your actions." He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. " You are forbidden to use your abilities on other vampires unless your are in danger, yet you continue to do so."

"I was just playing around Papa. I put a protection spell on her so the flame wouldn't hurt her or anything."

"That does not matter. You do not play with your abilities. If the Counsel were to hear of this…" He trailed off unwilling to complete that sentence. "You will go to your room and wait for me. I will be there momentarily."

Tegan left Lacroix's office and made her way to her room. She sat on her bed and waited, thoughts of what Lacroix was going to do to her running through her head. She knew what ever it was, it was going to be extremely painful, and she would not be allowed to feed until Lacroix felt she had suffered enough. She jumped to her feet when Lacroix entered her room.

Lacroix did not relish the idea of punishing his youngest child, but knew discipline must be maintained, especially with Tegan. He'd made that mistake only once and would not make it again. He pulled his belt from the loops and waited as Tegan lowered her pants and leaned over the bed, then brought the belt down across her backside.

Tegan laid on her bed in misery. It had been hours since the whipping and she had not been allowed to feed yet. She was sure this was the longest Lacroix had made her stay in pain after being punished. She was never so glad to see her father when he finally returned to her room.

"Have we learned this lesson?" Lacroix asked.

"Yes Sir."

"If there is a repeat I will double what you received and not allow you to feed for a week. Am I clear?"

Tegan shuddered at the threat. "Perfectly clear Sir."

Lacroix sat down on the bed and offered her his wrist. "Then drink."

When Tegan had her fill, she looked up at Lacroix. "I really am sorry Papa."

"I know." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "You are forgiven."

The following night:

"Aw papa, I don't want to wear a dress."

"I did not ask what you wanted. We are having a celebration in your honor and you will wear the proper attire." He pulled out a beautiful blue dress and handed it to her. "I expect you bathed and dressed in one hour."

"Yes sir." She answered quietly. "Papa?"

"Yes?"

"How old am I here?"

"Seven."

"Seven! Aw papa! Can't I be older?"

"No." He replied in a voice that told her the subject was not up for discussion. "Why do you ask?"

She stuck her bottom lip out in a classic pout, completely ignoring the warning and the question. "It's not fair! I don't want to be seven. It's too young!"

"Pouting will only lead you over my knee." Lacroix stated sternly. "Now please answer my question."

Tegan quickly sucked in her lip but didn't lose the attitude. "I just wanted to know how to do my hair and stuff, that's all."

Lacroix raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice and waited for her to drop her head in defeat. "One hour Tegan."

"Yes papa."

Exactly one hour later, Tegan stepped into the living room and was surprised to find a woman sitting on the couch. It didn't take her long to figure out who it was. "You must be Natalie."

Natalie jumped at the voice but recovered quickly. "Yes and you must be Tegan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Is it?" Tegan slowly walked around the couch, stalking her prey. "You're the one who's helping Nick in his quest to become human." She said as she twirled her hand around in a circle.

"He has asked for my help." Natalie felt something tightening around her. "What the…"

"The next time he asks, you will tell him no."

The invisible bonds around Natalie tightened. "And why is that?"

"Because it's a waste of his time. He will never become mortal." Tegan raised her open hand and closed it slowly.

Natalie felt the pressure around her neck and fought the panic that threatened to engulf her. "We don't know that." She gasped.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you right now? All I have to do is close my hand and your pathetic mortal life would end. Poof!"

Natalie started to struggle.

"Or maybe you'd like it better if I killed you like a vampire should." Tegan allowed her fangs to drop and licked her lips. "I bet you'd taste like honey. How about I have a small taste and then decide?"

"TEGAN! Leave her alone!"

Tegan glanced up. "I don't think so Nick. I've been dreaming about this since I first heard about her and her little tests." She was poised to bite Natalie when a new voice rang out.

"That will be quite enough, Tegan." Lacroix said firmly. "Release her."

"Why? She is poisoning Nick's mind and body with her ideas and experiments! If she weren't around Nick wouldn't still be on this quest for mortality. She should not be allowed to live!"

Lacroix saw Natalie fight against the bonds and wince in pain as they tighten. "Dr. Lambert, it would be best if you remain calm. She will feed off your fear if you do not. I will not allow anything to happen to you."

Tegan spun on her father, her anger causing her to slip into her native Welsh. "Achlesech 'i? Ar ôl pawb gwnaeth? (You would protect her? After all she has done?)"

"Dr Lambert canfod 'r feddyginiaetha at 'r virus. Dydy 'n ferth at 'r chymdeithas a ydy mo at bod amharedig. (Dr Lambert discovered the cure to the virus. She is valuable to the community and is not to be harmed.)" Her father answered in kind. "You will release her now!"

Tegan glared defiantly at him.

Lacroix expression hardened at the blatant disobedience. "If I must repeat myself, the consequences will make your last punishment pale in comparison."

Fear gripped Tegan as the memory of her most recent punishment flooded her mind. She sighed in defeat and removed the bonds. Nick hurried to Natalie's side and checked her over.

"Is she all right?" Lacroix asked.

"A little bruising, but she should be fine."

"Good." He turned to Tegan. "You will apologize."

Tegan felt the flare of defiance spark once more. There was no way she was apologizing to a human. She crossed her arms and stared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Nicholas, take Dr. Lambert downstairs." Lacroix commanded without taking his eyes off his youngest. "Tegan and I must have a little discussion on obedience and respect."

He waited until he heard the door shut before sitting down on the couch and pulling Tegan across his knees. He brought his hand down several times on her covered backside, using enough force to leave a sting that would last for the evening if he did not allow her to feed from him, which was something he had not decided yet.

He put her on her feet and stood up. "It appears a refresher course on proper behavior is needed."

Tegan felt her heart jump into her throat as blood tears rolled down her face. "Oh no papa, I don't need that…honest I don't! I remember the rules!"

"Really? Then let us put that theory to test, shall we?" He paced slowly in front of her. "What is Lesson #1?"

"You are my Master, my creator."

"Good. And Lesson #2?"

"I am to obey you at all times without hesitation or questions."

"Excellent. And now Lesson #3?"

"I am to be respectful at all times, regardless of who I am speaking with."

Lacroix allowed his anger to show in his eyes. "If you are aware of these rules, then I must assume you are deliberately acting out."

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" She cried as she wiped at her tears. "I just got used to doing and saying what I wanted when I was with Janette. It's sorta slipping out!"

"Then perhaps it is time for me to reassert my control over you. For the remainder of this evening, you will not leave my side. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will be respectful at all times. "He paused, knowing this last directive will be as hard on him as it will be on her. " And you will only address me as Father or Sir. Am I clear?"

Tegan felt new tears fall. "Yes Sir."

"Now, you have an apology to make. In addition, you will ask Nicholas if he wishes to add to your punishment since it was his guest you threatened. If he does, you will accept it without argument." He pushed her towards the bathroom. "Go clean up and be quick about it. We do not want to keep your guests waiting longer than necessary."

Tegan returned a few minutes later. "Father, may I ask a question?"

Lacroix nodded.

"Are there going to be mortals at the party?"

"I believe Nicholas has invited some of his co-workers." He knew where she was going with this. "And before you ask, yes being respectful includes humans."

"But…" She shut her mouth when her father raised his eyebrow.

Lacroix picked her up and settled her on his hip. "I am aware we share similar feelings about mortals, however these are Nicholas's friends and you will show them the proper respect. You also will not manipulate them in any way or use them as a food source. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Now, Dr Lambert is awaiting your apology."

Matthew came to the foot of the stairs as Lacroix descended them. "Where is Nicholas?"

"Natalie was still upset so Nick took her to your office."

Lacroix nodded. "Continue entertaining the guests. We will return in a moment."

Nick was furious. "Nat, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Being attacked by a miniature vampire is not something I experience every day. I'm just a little shaken." They both looked up when the door opened.

"Dr. Lambert, Tegan has something she wishes to say."

Tegan walked around the desk and stood before Natalie. "I'm sorry for attacking you. It wont happen again."

Natalie could still see the tear marks on the child's face. She knew enough about Lacroix to know his children rarely defied him after one of his 'discussions'. She gave Tegan a small smile. "Apology accepted." Natalie stood. "Well, sounds like the party's started. We better get out there."

"Just a moment Dr Lambert. Tegan is not finished."

"You mean I have to do that with her here? No wa…OW!" Tegan yelped as her father's hand hit her very tender backside hard. "But…OUCH! OW!" She rubbed her behind and faced him, tears rolling down her face. "Ple…" She didn't even get the word out before she was swiftly turned around and three more swats landed, each a little harder than the last.

Lacroix took her chin in his hand and stared at her. Tegan did her best to hold his gaze, but the tears coupled with the pain in her hindquarters reminded her of his dominance over her. She looked away.

Natalie watched the interplay with interest. The hierarchy and customs of a Vampire family have always fascinated her. The fact that Tegan was getting what she deserved was icing on the cake.

Lacroix turned Tegan around to face Nick and gave her a light swat. "Continue."

Tegan wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. "It was your friend I threatened. Do you want to punish me?"

Nick knew he had the right and he knew Lacroix expected him exercise that right. It was the only way Nick could reinforce his authority and position over her. "Yes."

"Oh." Tegan replied in dismay. She knew what her brother's usual choice of punishment was and was not looking forward to it, especially after her father just reminded her of place…again. "I guess you want to spank me too, huh?"

That was exactly what Nick wanted, but he knew the pain Tegan was in. He has been in her place many times before. "Normally I would, but I believe you have had enough." He saw Tegan sigh in relief. "But, you will be cleaning Natalie's apartment and my loft for the next week."

Lacroix has to fight the smile that threatened to break out. Cleaning was something Tegan abhorred as she felt it was beneath her. His Nicholas could be quite devious when he put his mind to it.

"Clean?! Oh N…" She felt her father tense behind her. "…ick, I can do that. No problem."

"Nicholas, Dr Lambert, please join your friends and enjoy the festivities. Tegan and I will be out momentarily."

As Nick passed Tegan, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Nice save." Then they were gone, leaving her alone with her father.

She eyed him warily as he walked around the desk and sat in his chair. "Come here."

She slowly made her way to his knee and felt relief spread through her as she was pulled on it rather that over it. He unbuttoned his sleeve and offered his wrist to her. She drank enough to heal and licked the wound closed. "Thank you papa…I mean Father."

Lacroix kissed her forehead. "I think I will amend that rule. You may call me papa only when we are with family. When we are in public, you will call me Sir or Father. How does that sound?"

Her response was a big hug and kiss. "You aren't going soft on me are you papa?" She teased.

"Continue as you have been and you will find out." He replied playfully before standing her up and looking at her seriously. "I will not be so forgiving of this behavior in the future. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now, you have guests waiting."

"There she is now." Nick said as Tegan and Lacroix stepped out from behind the bar. Nick scooped her up. "Captain Reese, I'd like you to meet my sister Tegan."

"Hey Tegan." Reese greeted.

Tegan eyed him for a moment before Nick pinched her on the leg. "Hello." She answered quickly. "You're Nick's Captain." She looked pointedly at Reese's gut hanging over his belt. "I take it you spend most of your evening behind a desk."

Before the Captain could respond, Lacroix took Tegan from Nick. "Please excuse us for a moment. My daughter seems to have forgotten her manners." Lacroix carried her over to a corner booth and stood her on the seat. His eyes glittered red as he took her chin in his hand. "Though I am not in the habit of giving warnings, I have allowed one. There will not be a second. Do you understand?"

Tegan looked at her feet but didn't reply. Several searing swats to her backside changed that immediately. "Yes Sir! I understand!"

He set her on the floor and took her hand. "You will apologize to Captain Reese."

"Yes Sir." She wiped at her tears as her father lead her back to Nick and the Captain. "I'm sorry for what I said, sir."

Reese smiled slightly. He saw the 'discussion' she had with Lacroix. "That's all right kid. I know how nerves can make you say things you don't mean."

Tegan looked up at Lacroix and smiled when she heard his favorite song being played. "Care to dance, Father?"

"I would be honored." He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the dance floor.

2 Days later:

"Where are you going papa?"

"I have some urgent business to attend to. Since Nicholas, Matthew, and Vachon are busy, I have asked Ursula to keep an eye on you. She should be arriving shortly. I expect you to do as she says and not cause trouble. If all goes well, I will return within the hour. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

A knock on the door announced Ursula's arrival. "Good evening Lacroix." She said quietly as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

Lacroix smiled at the gesture. "Thank you for availing yourself on such short notice." He pulled on his jacket and kissed Tegan goodbye. "Behave."

"So what would you like to do?" Ursula asked.

Tegan knew exactly what she wanted to do and she realized now was the perfect time to do it. After all, Ursula didn't know how to stop her from using her gifts. "I have plans." She said as she looked directly in Ursula's eyes. "Sleep." Ursula immediately fell on to the couch. Tegan propped her feet up and covered her with a blanket. "You rest, I'll be right back."

Natalie sighed and looked at the clock. She had been working for 12 hours straight without so much as a pee break and her body was telling her to take one now! She stripped off her gown and gloves and headed for the bathroom.

Tegan watched Natalie leave and quickly exchanged the thermos on the desk with the one in her hand. She heard Natalie returning and slipped back into her hiding place.

Natalie plopped down in to her chair and ran a weary hand across her face. She opened her thermos and took a huge gulp of the fresh squeezed OJ she brought with her…only it wasn't OJ. The irony aftertaste told her everything she didn't want to know as she ran for the sink and promptly threw up. She jumped when Tegan showed up at her side.

"What's wrong, too much iron for you? " She said sweetly. "I was going to added a little wine to soften the taste but decided you didn't really deserve it."

Natalie wiped her mouth and stared at the child in disbelief. "Why?"

"Why? You make Nick drink those fucking protein shakes all the time and you ask why?" She shook her head. "For being a doctor you aren't all that smart." Tegan said and laughed evilly. "Drinking something you're not supposed to really sucks, don't it? Not only does it taste like shit but it does quite a number to the stomach. All that blood mixing around…"

Natalie threw up again.

Tegan pulled Natalie's head up by her hair. "All this shit Nick goes through to please you. He should realize by now that you are a waste of his time…he will never become mortal. He should just kill you and end his misery."

She suddenly straightened as she felt another Vampire's presence. She reached into Natalie's coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "You bitch! You fucking called him didn't you?" She looked around frantically for a way out and saw a small window above the desk. She flew up to it, punched it out, and wriggled through. She poked her head back into the room. "This is far from over!" She warned and flew for home.

A few seconds later Nick burst into the room. "Natalie are you all right? What happened?"  
Natalie quickly relayed what transpired.

"I'll kill her!" He looked worriedly at Natalie. "Will you be okay?"

"I should be. But do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Keep that Satan spawn child on a leash!"

"I'll do more than that." He growled and kissed her cheek. "I've got to go after her. It's not safe for her to be alone."

  
Tegan couldn't keep the smile off her face the whole way home. She dropped onto the roof, looked down into the room, and sighed in relief when she saw Ursula still sound asleep on the sofa. "Tegan, you are the master!" She giggled as she floated down into the room.

A hand grabbing her neck stopped her descent, leaving her dangling a foot off the floor. "I believe I am the Master."

Tegan almost passed out. "Papa?" She managed to squeak before the hand around her neck tightened, preventing her from saying more.

"Where have you been?"

Tegan was proud of herself and quickly told him the whole story. "The bitch deserved it."

"Did I not tell you to leave Dr. Lambert alone?"

Tegan gulped. "Yes Sir."

"You seem to have difficulty obeying my directives." Lacroix growled. "I can only assume your previous punishments for disobedience have not been much of a deterrent."

"They were…"

"Do not interrupt me!" He raised her to eye level. "Do you remember what I did to end this type of behavior the last time your rebellious nature reared its ugly head?"

Tears filled Tegan's eyes at the memory. "Please no…" She gasped.

Lacroix's eyes turned red. "I have been too lenient with you. It is time you were reminded of your place." He threw her in the direction of her bedroom. Tegan knew he was going to do it and managed to catch herself halfway there and fly the remaining distance. Lacroix followed and slammed the door shut.

"What part of 'you are not allowed to be out on your own' do you not understand?" Lacroix asked.

"I understand, really I do!"

"Yes which is why you put Ursula to sleep and flew to Dr. Lambert's office alone." He replied sarcastically and took her chin in his hand. "I have had enough. As of this moment, all the freedom and independence I have given you is revoked. You will not so much as breathe without my permission. You will not be alone, not when you eat, not when you sleep. If I am not available, I will appoint another to take my place. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"It appears I will have to do what I did to end your last period of rebellion. Remove your clothing and lay on your stomach." Lacroix ordered as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops. Once Tegan was in place, he brought the belt down. He methodically covered her with welts from her shoulders to her ankles. He had to harden his heart when Tegan's anguished sobs turned into screams of pain as he reversed the path from her ankles to her shoulders, leaving no skin untouched.

Nick entered the apartment to find Ursula asleep on the couch. He heard agonizing sobbing coming from Tegan's room and realized Lacroix had been home when Tegan returned. He sighed, knowing he would not have the heart to punish her again. He stood in the middle of the living room, unsure of his next move. Did he wait or should he leave? The sobbing increased. He quickly decided he did not need to hear anymore and left the apartment.

Tegan had never felt a much pain as she was feeling at the moment. She was so consumed by it that she didn't realize the whipping as stopped until she was gathered into her father's arms. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and tried to bring herself under control.

Lacroix initially planned to leave her in pain for several hours, but could not bring himself to do it. He tilted his head to give her access to his neck. "Feed."

Tegan was surprised the healing would be allowed so soon, but did not turn down this unexpected action. She sank her teeth into the flesh. When she was sufficiently healed, she looked up at her father, her eyes begging for forgiveness.

Lacroix felt his stern countenance crumble. "You will not disobey me on this again, Tegan. Do you understand me?"

She knew Lacroix could punish her far worse that she had just experienced. "Yes Sir."

"Then you are forgiven."

One week later:

The sound of pounding feet running up the stairs pulled Nick's attention from the book he was reading. He jumped slightly when the front door flew open and his sister darted into the room, blonde hair streaming behind her.

"Tegan what…" Before Nick could finish his sentence, the Raven's bartender and sometimes babysitter/bodyguard ran into the room.

"You're gonna pay for that you little brat!" Galen yelled as lunged for her. She moved just in time and flew up to the exposed beam in the ceiling.

"Come and get me." She yelled back and stuck her tongue out at him.

Nick stood and put a restraining hand on Galen's shoulder. "That's enough!" He pushed Galen into a chair before addressing his sister. "Get down here."

"No!"

"Tegan I mean it!"

"Fuck off Nick! I ain't going no where near that sorry excuse for a vampire!"

Nick rubbed his eyes wearily. He really did not feel like dealing with this. He turned to Galen. "What happened?"

"That little brat filled the empties with some kinda red stuff that looked like blood. A couple people drank it, got sick, and then came after me!"

"How do you know Tegan did it?"

Galen just gave him a look.

"Right." He sighed. "Is everyone okay now?"

"Yep, just pissed off."

"Did you get rid of it?"

"Yeah."

"Not all of it." Tegan giggled.

If it were possible for a vampire to pale, Nick would have done it. "Please tell me you didn't?"

"I didn't." Tegan replied with a smile. "Galen did…at least that's what papa'll think."

"Why you little…" Galen was about to go after her when a strong presence entered the room. He immediately lowered his head in submission.

Lacroix leveled a steely glare at the occupants of the room. "What is the meaning of this?"

Nick stepped forward. "Uh, Tegan played a prank and it misfired."

Lacroix crooked an eyebrow at Galen. "Oh?"

"Yes sir." Galen replied and explained what just transpired.

Lacroix's expression hardened. "Galen, destroy the remaining bottles, including the ones in my private reserve, and return to your duties. Nicholas, supply the offended parties with a bottle on the house and convey my apologies. I will take care of the rest."

He waited until he heard the door shut before addressing his youngest child. "Tegan, front and center."

"Uh uh. You're just gonna punish me when I get there."

"Yes I am and if I have to retrieve you from your perch it will be worse."

Tegan knew from experience he spoke the truth. She sighed and slowly drifted to the ground. She couldn't hold back the smile as images of her most recent prank floated into her head.

"You would be wise to remove that smile from your face."

Tegan looked into her father's eyes and gulped. "N-Now papa it was j-just a j-joke."

Lacroix crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "What have I told you about these…pranks…you insist on playing?"

"That they're okay unless they hurt someone, make them sick, or involve you or your patrons." She recited, her tone bordering on disrespect. She felt Lacroix's anger increase at her insolence and averted her gaze.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you." Lacroix waited until she complied. "So, even though you are aware of the rules, you chose to ignore them and do as you pleased."

"Yes sir. But it was just runny red Jell-O…I didn't think anyone would get sick!" She caught the red flecks that shot through Lacroix's eyes. "I-I mean, I knew they'd get sick but I didn't think they'd get that sick!" She amended quickly.

"You are well aware I do not care for excuses. You disobeyed me. You will be punished." He sat on the couch. "Come here."

"Please papa! It was just a joke. I'll go apologize! I swear!" Tegan pleaded, blood tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yes, you will apologize... once we are through. Come here."

Tegan hesitated.

"Tegan, unless you would like to feel my belt, I suggest do as I say."

She slowly walked to her father's knee.

"Take down your pants."

"Please papa…" Tegan tried again as her hands were unbuttoning her jeans.

Lacroix almost caved. If he didn't know better he'd swear Nicholas was teaching her those pathetic looks of his so she could weasel her way out of trouble…or at least try. He steeled himself and pulled her over her knees. "You know the rules child." He said as he bared her backside. "Obey them and this would not be necessary."

The first slap sounded like a gunshot. Lacroix quickly fell into a rhythm, the spanks landing with unerring accuracy. When the small bottom before him was a uniform red, he pulled Tegan to her feet and helped her redress.

Tegan threw her arms around Lacroix's neck. "I'm sorry papa." She sobbed.

"If anything like this occurs again, you will feel my belt. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

Lacroix kissed her head. "Now, I believe you have some apologies to make."

Tegan rubbed her backside. "But…"

"I will feed you later. It'll will do you good to feel the pain for a few hours."

Tegan looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Please papa. I said I was sorry." She added a soft kiss for good measure.

Lacroix mentally berated himself as he unbuttoned his sleeve and offered his wrist to her. Damn he was getting soft!

Tegan hugged him tightly. "Cara 'ch (I love you)."

Lacroix was not one for sentiment, but could not deny his child. "Cara 'ch hefyd (I love you too.)"

The End


End file.
